Of Boys and IceCream
by Abarero
Summary: An outing with Houjo turns into a bit of an interesting situation for Kagome when she finds out her schoolmate knows InuYasha is her “boyfriend” InuyashaKagome


Author's Notes: This little one shot is an entry at the current contest at the inuyasha(underscore)fanfic livejournal community. I dedicate it to Houjo because the poor boy never gets any good screen-time in fanfics, and so I decided to give him some.

Now this is a one-shot, meaning this is it. It ends at the ending and there is no more. So please don't ask for any.

It takes place post-series.

Anyways, as always- please read, review and enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Of Boys and Ice-Cream

----------------------------------------------

"Higurashi!"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked as she looked up at the boy across the table from her.

"Your ice-cream's melting. Here," He held out a napkin and gently blotted the dripping syrup from her fingers.

"Oh, thanks Houjo-kun."

"You seem distracted. Are you too hot? Too cold? Is there anything I can get you?"

The black haired girl smiled warmly at the young man. He was always so polite, so helpful so…

Houjo's chair clattered to the ground as he stood, bumping into the person behind him.

"Oh sorry…"

So…oblivious to everything around him.

It was a warm summer's day and the park was filled with visitors going about and enjoying the rides. Houjo had offered her tickets once before, but Sengoku Jidai was calling and she couldn't stay any longer in her own time.

Most girls at her school- no, she corrected herself- all the girls at her school would be so happy to have a boyfriend as caring and helpful as Houjo. But to Kagome, he just seemed so… normal.

He had a normal face, with standard dark eyes and brown hair that fell over his average-sized ears. True, he was very smart when it came to schoolwork and his kind and caring demeanor was something not just anyone had anymore.

"Higurashi, it's melting again," His voice snapped Kagome from her thoughts.

"Sorry Houjo-kun. I guess I'm just a bit sidetracked today."

"You aren't sick again are you? I wouldn't want you outside if you're ill or running a temperature or…"

"Houjo-kun, I'm fine. I'm not sick."

She couldn't help but smile at his concern. Surely, thanks in part to her Grandfather's overactive imagination, poor Houjo thought she was always going to be plagued with one disease or another.

"Did…did something happen with," The young boy swallowed hard before managing to get the words out, "Did something happen with your boyfriend?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she quickly occupied herself with eating the cone in her hand as her mind rampaged.

_Boyfriend?__ What boyfriend? How did he know about…_

Her racing thoughts paused as she thought back to her three friends.

_Did they tell him that InuYasha is my…_

"My…boyfriend?" She questioned aloud. Not sure if it was a question to herself or to Houjo.

"Higurashi, you don't have to hide it from me anymore. I…I sorta overheard your friends talking about him."

"They…they were?" Kagome stammered; worried as to what they'd said about her hanyou companion.

"I know that they might think he's a bit strange, Higurashi. But…but… if you love him, then that's all that matters to me!"

"Houjo-kun…"

The two fell silent, both somewhat confused as to what should be said next. For a few moments, they just ate in silence. That is, until they both realized that they had finished their entire cone.

Awkwardly, Houjo decided to ask about the issue at hand further.

"He…he lives far away right? That's why he can't always be with you?"

Figuring that 'far away' was the easiest way to discern a different time period, Kagome nodded quietly.

"You must really love him. Going to visit him when you're sick so often."

She found herself laughing nervously, "Houjo-kun, InuYasha's not my…"

"InuYasha? Is that his name?"

Mutely she gave a nod in the positive, not sure what Houjo might do with the information.

_Will he think it's strange? Will he figure out that InuYasha's not all human? What if he knows that it's a name from that era and he realizes that I…_

"Well…um…"

"Can you please, tell him…" Houjo bit his lip, then taking a deep breath he continued, "Tell him that I'll take care of you since he can't always be here."

She paused, a bit shocked by the offer, yet flattered nonetheless.

"Houjo-kun, that's really not…"

"He makes you happy, right Higurashi?"

Kagome blinked, "What do you…"

Houjo reached forward and clasped her hands in his own, ignoring the sticky residue the melted ice cream had left.

"As long as you are happy, Higurashi. Then I'll be happy for you. Please, at least let me take care of you while you are away from him. He'd want you to be safe, right?"

"Yah, he…he would," She said with a smile; unable to find any other words to reply with.

"Then I'll be your protector," He said proudly.

Kagome had to withhold a laugh.

_If only he knew what I have to deal with myself back in Sengoku Jidai…_

With a gentleman's air, Houjo stood and went to assist Kagome up from her chair.

"I'd like to meet him- this, InuYasha-san."

"I'm not sure if…"

He helped her stand and she found herself stumbling forward against him; her face resting against the brown-haired boy's chest for a moment.

"Higurashi, are you all right?"

She looked up at him, his hands holding her loosely until she regained her balance.

Her mind though, was elsewhere.

_I wonder if InuYasha remembers the first time he hugged me…_

"Higurashi?"

"Ah, yes- I'm fine. Thank you, Houjo-kun," Kagome recovered quickly, waving her hands frantically.

As the two walked towards the door, Houjo quietly watched her. Her black hair slightly swaying as she walked and the smile that always seemed to be on her face.

"This InuYasha must be a lucky guy," The second he said it, he covered his mouth in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

Kagome just smirked to herself.

_I can't believe this. Houjo is complimenting InuYasha and is glad that he's my boyfriend. Wait…InuYasha and I aren't…well… I guess they don't have boyfriends or girlfriends in Sengoku Jidai. But we…_

Her face tinged red at her own memories.

_But we act like we're dating. Just like…just like normal teenagers._

"It's all right Houjo-kun. I'm…" She paused, tapping her chin as she sought out the right word, "I'm touched that you want to help me when he's not here."

"It's the least I can do," He replied good-naturedly.

Stopping a few feet outside the restaurant's doorway, Kagome found her eyes taking in the castle and the other elements of the park's fantasy world.

It had been a nice day. Houjo never once tried to convince her to go on any rides she wouldn't want to. He always let her choice come first- whatever she wanted, he would do. Slowly walking towards the large looming castle, Kagome couldn't help but picture herself as a princess that Houjo was the loyal attendant too.

But…

Her imagination halted as she pictured InuYasha as the "noble prince" for whom the attendant had given the princess up for.

And at that, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Higurashi?" Houjo asked perplexed as to her sudden burst of laughter.

"Oh, Houjo-kun. Sorry. I just was thinking over something amusing."

"Would you…mind telling me?"

He said it so innocently, like he his entire existence thrived off being allowed this moment of trust between them. And Kagome knew she couldn't deny him it.

"I was just thinking that InuYasha would make one rather ridiculous looking prince," Kagome replied with a nervous smile.

"Is he…more like your knight then?" Houjo offered the suggestion, walking up beside her.

"InuYasha is… well, I suppose he is closer to a knight than a prince, but he's really not quite fitting of either."

Houjo smiled, "You seem so happy when you talk about him."

"Houjo-kun…" She bit her lip, worried that it could be upsetting the boy who she knew had feelings for her.

"I'm glad to see that someone can make you that happy, Higurashi. If anyone is deserving of that happiness- it's…it's certainly you."

Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him, he was just so kind and giving that he was willing to give up anything to make her happy. "Houjo-kun, thank you. You're a wonderful guy, I'm sure…I'm sure there's a lot of girls out there that would love to have you as their boyfriend. I'm just…"

"It's all right, I understand," He nervously reached over and lifting up her hands in his own, "Friends then?"

"Best friends," Kagome said with a smile, glad to see that Houjo wasn't too disheartened over the matter.

They both stood looking up at the castle, knowing fully well for once the prince and the princess weren't meant to be. It was a moment of understanding that gave their friendship a firm foundation to grow from.

Then, the large clock atop the tower began to chime and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh goodness, the time. I promised them I'd be back and…"

"It's okay, Higurashi."

"Houjo-kun…"

"Can I…walk you home?"

She paused, then smiling, replied, "That would be nice. Thank you, Houjo-kun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was dipping beneath the horizon turning the area about the well orange with its setting hues. Sitting beside it was InuYasha, who whether he'd admit it or not, had been waiting for Kagome's return there most of the day.

On sensing the blue glow emanating from the portal behind him, the hanyou quickly feigned sleep and an irritable expression.

Kagome's hand reached up over the edge as she pulled herself out.

_InuYasha is…_

She smirked wryly to herself.

_Let me guess- ready to come get me if I was even a second late? Even after Naraku's gone there's always some reason for me to come back, isn't there InuYasha?_

Kneeling beside him, she reached in her backpack and lifted out a small container. Pressing it against his cheek, she had to withhold a laugh at the way he jumped up.

"Kagome, what in the—what is that thing?!" He flailed, holding a hand over his cheek as if he'd been burnt.

Sitting down as if nothing was out of place, she dug around in her backpack as she spoke, "I see you were waiting for me…"

"Keh! I just fell asleep because you took so long. I was just about to come get you, you were late."

"Here," She said simply, already knowing he'd try and play innocent.

He looked between the small cup and her, "What?"

"It's ice-cream. I brought some back to share."

Reluctantly he sat down beside her, his hands stuck into his sleeves.

"Come on here…"

Dipping into the bowl with the spoon, she held it in front of his mouth. His face flushed red, "Ka-Kagome!"

"Go on."

Hesitantly he took a bite, and she smiled at him.

_So perhaps we haven't said so much in words. I mean… I'd hate to try and explain to InuYasha what 'going out' or 'dating' is. But even if we haven't said so, we're always together. And…I like it that way._

-- The End --


End file.
